


Exposed

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Smut, Other, genderless WoL, just lightly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: Your Elezen counterpart enjoys the library for many reasons.





	Exposed

It’s hard to resist him, when his hands run up your body in a way so enticing, that each second he’s touching you, a piece of your will to resist shatters.

His lips are soft but eager, reaching to nibble on an ear, breath hot on the flesh, as he presses you closer to him, closer to the shelves.

“Urianger, not here,” you try to get out, but it’s hushed by you clamping a hand over your mouth as his gets in your pants, rubbing at your arousal insistently. You swear you feel a smirk against your skin, before he parts to speak. “As long as thou art quiet, we'll beest fine.” comes his hushed whisper, his movements not stopping.

It comes as a slight surprise to you, that he’s getting so hot and heavy here in the middle of the library. It is for the most parts empty and your sounds muffled by rows of tomes, but the thought of being caught still makes your blood race. In this place, where Urianger was most at home, hidden between tomes, beneath goggles and robes, you realize perhaps with you he’s willing to feel a bit more exposed.

He strokes carefully, not as to intentionally coax sounds from you, but merely for your own pleasure. You’re thankful for him pressed so closely against you; were it not for his body or the shelves in front of you, you surely would be weak in the knees.

It is unlike him to not whisper honeyed words in your ear, sweet nothings in old Sharlayan, but in this moment he is quiet save for his rasped breath in your ears, the shuffling of clothing and your muffled moans.

He’s pressed too closely for you to reach back and return the favor, as well as his own robes getting in the way. You settle for pushing his hood from his head, freeing those silver locks to run your fingers through as you throw your head back against him. Urianger chest rumble quietly in approval, his movements even more urgent now that has you panting against him with need, confirming your earlier suspicions. 

“Let me see you...” you get out, pushing his goggles up to stare back into eyes swirling with lust and adoration. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually in the habit of drabbles but I had an itch that needed scratching. Just a cross post from my tumblr


End file.
